Under Cover, Where?
by Shinpiteki-Ookami
Summary: Inu-YYH cross-over. Three years later Naruku purified, the jewel complete, Fate and Destiny intervene and thus new romances and adventure, with some of your favorite characters. Full Summery inside.
1. The begining of an End

**Hey everyone!!!** Shinpiteki-Ookami here I am also known as Ookami Kanshisha, MidnightTimberWolf, Ookami Keikai, and Lady2U!!! Yes, I have many names I go by, but my favorite is Ookami Kanshisha and yes I love wolves. Enough of that already... I'm back reposting 'Under Cover, Where?' for you!!! This is the second of five stories I have been writing thus far. Even though three were posted on FanFiction.net and my account deleted due to my stories being rated R and NC-17. Please note: I have lost eight chapters to this story! Boo hoo! And those were the good chapters too. I wanted to let you know I will not write the entire lost chapters it would take forever to re-write them all so I decided to change a few things to make it better...  
  
I posted the stories on Mediaminor.org and Adult Fanfiction. I want to thank just a few of my loyal readers on FanFiction for encouraging me to continue my stories. So thank you Minty, TLCKitsume, The Black Kat, BlazingSunStar, Dee, Aria-chan and KitsuneKagome23, and so many others!!! I enjoy writing even though I am not perfect, you may find some grammar errors once in a while that MS-Word refuses to pick up on... However enjoy the story...  
  
**"Under Cover, Where?"**

**DISCLAIMER:** I regret that I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho Manga/Anime Characters. However I do own Zeno, Inu infant Mokusei, and Sirius.  
  
**Note:** Rated R. This contains bad Language, Violence, and fluff Situations!!! All Lemons will be e-mailed to you if you request them by e-mailing me. This is a crossover of Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy!!!  
  
**Summery:** In the last three years, Kagome's Miko powers grew to full potential. An unlikely Tai-Youkai befriended and trained her in combat. Naraku defeated, the jewel complete the wish made. No one expected what would happen to Kagome, after the wish. Everyone's wish was granted, but what happened to Kagome when the light faded? Was she sent back home? However, some wishes go even further than what one suspects and life becomes new adventure, no holds barred. Everything goes for Kagome.  
  
'**The Beginning of an End'**  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Kagome silently walked through the luscious meadows observing the beauty it withheld. She had left her pup and Kit, in the care of her father and Guardians. The nurse maidens cared for her pup Mokusei (Jasmine) while Zeno taught and trained Shippou in the mystic arts and hand to hand. With the help of her father Lord Iishiro, Shippo began mastering his Kitsune abilities. Shippou deserved the right to learn his heritage after all. Not really thinking of anything important, she continued to walk and enjoyed the scenery, as the land had changed many times during her walk. The dim orange-red sun began its daily ritual of setting in the east.  
  
The twilight of the evening, the wind blew mildly, as it caressed Kagome's skin, the stars shown brilliantly as dusk turned to night and the moon full with its lustrous light. Kagome did not know why she had come here it was as if her body led her on its own accord, to the same beautiful secluded waterfall, and lake. Kagome had become accustomed to bathing here when on the hunt for the jewel shards. However, that ended months ago.  
  
Kagome felt at peace, anytime she came here. This place she dubbed as her Retreat, here she would let her tears fall, all her pain, fear, and anguish, wash away. Kagome believed, that this beautiful spot has mystical powers, for every time Kagome has come upon it she felt something akin to hope, peace, and desire as everything cleansed from her mind, heart and soul leaving her spirit rejuvenated and content.  
  
Over the last year Kagome's feelings towards the Inu Hanyou, Inu Yasha had changed drastically. Telling him how she truly felt, that she loved him, but knew she could not be with him in a loving way, because she was only an incarnate and not the original, this broke her heart. That he has chosen his first love, the body of a walking corpse that house a part her soul and that if it were not for him calling Kikyou's name, that she would have been whole. Not some miko in the midst of longing.  
  
It was then she knew the truth. At the time, before her soul was taken, it's true she had loved Inu Yasha as a friend, even had a slight crush on him. However, when that part of her soul was stolen, she began to miss that piece that held the love, the hate, the loneness, the completeness, the need, the respect, and the comfort that it brought. Thus began new feelings to arise, she felt she loved him more. To say the least Inu Yasha was not happy, when Kagome told him The Truth he was angry not only at her but also at himself as if he suddenly realized what she meant. That she was nothing, she meant nothing to him, only someone that reminded him of his past, one that he so dearly loved and wanted back. He got his past love back all right, with the help of Urasue the witch, all he had to do was call Kikyou's name and he did. (_Doesn't that just beat all_?)  
  
Inu Yasha knew he was at fault, but could do nothing about it now. He in truth wanted to have both females, they were so alike but so different. One is warm and loving the other cold and indifferent. He loved them both, or at least he had thought he did, until Kagome told him that they would forever remain nothing more than friends, and that she would always be there for him as one.  
  
He had finally admitted that most of the time, he had thought of Kagome, as something more than friends, then there was of course Kikyou. When Kagome told him what she did, in his haste he had told her, she is and will only be a friend if that, and that she has been nothing but trouble and a nuisance, a mere shard detector who he promised to protect.  
  
In reality, it was the truth, if you looked upon the scene when he had first promised to protect her. However, it did not give him the excuse to be blatant, rude, discouraging and brash. Berating Kagome all the time, all ways, hurting and ignoring her feelings. What could you expect from this certain Hanyou.  
  
After a few days, of tormenting one another, he gave into her words. He was, taken aback by her seriousness. However, he agreed that they would remain nothing more than friends. Inu Yasha and Kagome, talked, laughed, and horsed around, as if they were truly friends. However, there were the times when he was rude, disrespectful, arrogant, and a stubborn jackass, and she had to sit him repeatedly.  
  
Kagome reflected on the big battle a few weeks ago, defeating Naraku and completing the Shickon jewel. When they had collected half the Shickon jewel they had set out to find and destroy Naraku, with the help of some unlikely friends they had made along the way. With the help of Koga, and some of his pack, Lord Sesshou-maru and his soldiers, (_Yes, I know he does not have soldiers, but in this story all the Ladies and Lords have the privilege of an army, servants, and so on_.), Lord Iishiro, of the Northern Lands (_Lord Iishiro, is my Original character_.), Jeniji, even Kagura and Kanna. After the defeat of Naraku, and the jewel had been completed, everyone looked among the battlefield it was a gruesome sight.  
  
Lord Sesshou-maru and the others paid their respects then departed from the scene, which left Kagome and her small pack facing one another. Everyone hugged each other as Kagome handed Inu Yasha the Shickon no Tama. She new it was time to let him make his wish. There were a few wishes, Inu Yasha wanted, but which one to wish for. To become a full demon, give or take Kagome's soul to make one complete, or for the happiness of his friends and their families. Kagome did not know, in fact she was only going by the vibes Inu boy sent off, and that was confusing in its self and she waited with uncertainties.  
  
**End Chapter.**  
  
So what do you think, of the first chapter in Under Cover, Where? I know it was boring, but it did give some insight as to what she is thinking about. In the next few chapters, you will have more information, some humor and excitement. I personally thank Minty, for the correct names of Kohaku, (By the way did any of you realize Kohaku's name means Amber!!! I looked it up, now I feel sorry for him.) and Kagome's mother Kun-loon. Review!!!....Peace


	2. The Wish'

Disclaimer: I Don't own the shows nor do I own the characters the talented authors have that privilege.  
  
'The Wish'  
  
Chapter 2.  
  
Inu Yasha made his selfless wish...(Note: All of this occurred within a three minute time period). It was only then that Kagome realized what he wished for. Kagome's soul returned to her as the bright white light engulfed her and Kikyou's body of earth, ash, and clay. Midoriko, the ancient Miko stood between the two, explaining what Inu Yasha had wished. Midoriko related that Inu Yasha had wished for, that he and all his friends to live long and happy, that everyone got what their hearts desired. Kagome to have her soul returned. For Shippou to live and grow to his full potential, with the love of his adopted mother.  
  
For Sango's brother Kohaku, to live and not remember the evil deeds that Naraku forced him to do. That Miroku and Sango would admit their true feeling, and love one another. Finally, yet importantly, he wanted Kikyou to live as an Inu Hanyou, with all her memories and feelings of the past and present.  
  
(Ok!!! People, go ahead and find some baseball bats, to beat me with...OUCH! I know, I know, that some of you don't like Kikyou, neither do I but in this story, she had made her amends and was granted a second chance. Plus, it gives Kagome the chance to explore new freedoms if you know what I mean).  
  
His wish granted. Kikyou returned from the light and stood next to Inu Yasha, glowing a faint pink. Kikyou now has a new soul and new features. She was now an Inu Hanyou with long black hair, black pointed doggie ears, golden eyes, white fangs, and claws. She wore the same kind of haori and hakama as Inu Yasha, only white and red (imagine her white and red miko garb, Inu Yasha style). Miroku, Sango, and Shippou looked on as they wondered what was happening to Kagome. Inu Yasha was happy at last. He held Kikyou in a passionate embrace, kissing and talking to her, as they pulled apart only to discover that Kagome was still in the white light, they wondered what was going on inside with Kagome, as they cuddled each other.  
  
One minute later!!!  
  
Sango was in awe as Kohaku came running to her. She held him close crying her eyes out. Kirara was by her side, rubbing against Sango and her brother's legs. Miroku's Kazzana was healed as he showed it to Sango as they embraced each other, confessed their love, and had their first kiss, as cries of joy were heard from miles around. Kagome wondered why she was still here, her heart sank fearing she would never get to come back, if she was sent back home to her time. As her question was answered by Midoriko. "My dearest Kagome, do not fret of such you have two homes now and forever."  
  
"You mean, I can return to my time whenever I want." Kagome said excitedly. "Yes my dear, you have a destiny and one that will take you on great adventures, if you choose." Kagome looked dumbfounded, and nodded her head in agreement. Everyone looking back at the light sadly, thinking Kagome would be sent home, and to never return. Kagome looked down to Shippou, who was crying, and felt her heart tug at the scene. Kagome looked at Kikyou and Inu Yasha as they embraced and kissed. Kagome was a bit torn, from watching the passionate scene, and mustered a smile, feeling happy for them.  
  
Shippou couldn't take it anymore, the loving scene made him look at the light for his mother, who in turn was watching him as he began to cry as he ran away into the forest. Shippou was happy for his friends, as he did not want the others to see him cry. In truth, he was happy, but his heart ached for his adopted mother Kagome. He wanted her to become a strong youkai so she could take care of him and be his real mother. Sango looked around for Shippou only to find him gone. She had a rush of sympathy for the Kit. She knew he loved Kagome as a mother and wanted nothing more. She looked to the Houshi, and he realized that Shippou was missing as well. They all looked at the light, but could see nothing. It was too bright. "What in Kami's name is going on"? Sango questioned.  
  
Two minutes later...  
  
They asked Inu Yasha what he wished for, and he told them. They were surprised, by Inu's choice. Inu Yasha wondered where Shippou had run off. Sango and Miroku shook their heads, and told him he ran off in to the forest. Inu Yasha told them that he would be fine, that he would be back, to give him a little time. Shippou sat among an old oak tree hallowed inside, crying. He did not have anyone to comfort him. He wanted Kagome, but she was lost in the light. He feared the jewel sent her back to her time, and he would be alone again. He sobbed into his haori as his little paws wiped at his eyes. He could not think of anything but his surrogate mother. Unbeknownst to him, she would return to him, not the way he knew her before, but as a Kitsune so she could be a real mother to him.  
  
"I can read your heart and soul my dear. I know what you truly desire. I will ask you to look into your heart and search deep within yourself, what is it that you want." Midoriko said. Kagome did, she could feel the pain, the loneliness, the love, the need, the passion, and the desperate cry for acceptance. 'Shippou.' Kagome thought.  
  
"I want to become a true mother to Shippou, she cried out." Midoriko smiled at her and said. "If you so wish it, it will be granted however, I must ask you this do you remember your father? Midoriko questioned.  
  
(Note: Midoriko, maybe an ancient miko, however, she works with the Fates, and the Kami's and Hades, trying to keep a balance of good and evil, love and hate. You get the picture. So she is trying to see if Kagome remembers her father for he holds the key to her past and future).  
  
"M...My father is dead, I...I honestly do not remember much about him only that he was a loving father and that my family misses him dearly. Why would you ask such a question Midoriko?" Kagome questioned as well.  
  
"My dear Kagome, you have a pure heart and such strength beyond your belief, just like your father. True, your father Iishiro has been a loving husband and father. However, he is not dead! He lives still in this era as Lord of the Northern Lands. Kagome!!! He is alive and well just as your mother is alive. They are mates for life even though they may not be able to see one another in flesh their dreamscape keeps them together. They are both powerful Kitsunes, just as you and Souta are." Midoriko continued to explain to Kagome as she looked on with surprise in her eyes and her mouth gaping as she listened to what Midoriko was saying as thoughts ran through her mind.  
  
Kagome, blinked a few times, thinking on what Midoriko just said. "My...my father is alive, my mother, brother and I are Kitsunes? Are you sure? I mean my mother would have told me Riggghhht-Right? How come I don't look like a Kitsune or have the powers as one would have? Did we have a spell placed on us to look human, or something? Why would my mother say that my father was dead if he is still living?" She questioned herself.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, Zoutou no Kami (Gift of God), Oujo (princess) of the Northern Lands I shall release the spell that was cast upon you by your fathers." Midoriko stated as Kagome looked at her with confusion, 'Fathers', repeated in her mind as she held enthusiasm and sadness as Kagome watched her kit run into the forest crying. Midoriko said. "It is all right my dear, I will send you to him, but first lets release you of the spell that holds your true Tenchi-Kitsune form and when I am finished I will speak with you through your thoughts informing you of WHOM YOU ARE! I will teach you spells and how to use your swords."  
  
Three minutes Later.  
  
With a silent chant and a wave of her hand, Kagome's body began to change. She became taller as she now stood at five feet, eight inches tall. Her hair turned a midnight black with royal blue highlights she had grown a long silky midnight black tail with the same royal blue highlights that reached past the ground. She now had two pointed ears, glistening white fangs, and deadly sliver claws on her hands and feet. Her eyes changed from a dull blue/gray to shimmering royal blue, with silver irises.  
  
She had two violet stripe marking adorning her eyelids no other facial markings except for the small starburst sphere on the middle of her forehead. That resembled a complete but shattering Shikon no Tama with silver and blue that rimmed the pink sphere and each shard. and a kanji written on both palms of her hands that read Fumetsu (Immortal) on one palm and the other read Hogo no Inochi (Protector of life). In a flash, Kagome wore a black tight forming slayer outfit with silver along the seams of the collar and footing (Imagine a body suit for working out, long legged and mid-sleeves reaching the elbows.) It showed off her voluptuous curves and a bit of cleavage from her full breasts, topped off with a royal blue obi accenting her curves. Last but not least a royal blue and silver lined cloak made from the finest of all silks and black short healed boots that laced crisscrossed from mid toe to the tip just above her ankles. Kagome awed at her new look and clothes.  
  
Your weapons are gifts from the Tenchi no Myoujou (Angel of Morning Star) and from the Kami no Hikari (God of Light) the katana's (swords) Futago Kaminari (Twin{s} Thunder) and Shiranami no Denkou (White Wave of Lightening) are indestructible, and for your final, weapon is my Tate no Kibou (Shield of Hope), Shinju (Pearl). You must realize you are the first Miko Kitsune, born with pure power that the Kami's blessed you with." Kagome gasped when she heard that, stunned that they would give her such weapons as gifts. "Now my child I shall send you to your Kit, whom is crying for you." With that said, the purified Shickon no Tama returned to Kagome's body and she was sent to Shippou.  
  
Inu Yasha, Kikyou, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Kirara watched as the bright light faded and there was no Kagome. Sango fell to her knees crying out, as Kohaku and Miroku held her crying form as tears spread across their faces as well. Inu Yasha and Kikyou had tears in their eyes, as he wiped it off with his hands and cried out Kagome's name in hopes that she could hear him. No answer came.  
  
In a flash Kagome was sent to Shippo's side. She sniffed and sniffed again. When she did this all the scents rushed to her brain as she took in the smell of oak, dirt, water, wild flowers, grass, and pine, everything of the forest, along with a mild scent of salt, mesquite, and cinnamon. Kagome weaved a little from all the scents rushing at her senses causing her to be a little light-headed. She quickly regained her composure, as she bent down, to her crying Kit, who hid inside a hallow of the oak tree. In Kagome's mind, Midoriko spoke to Kagome telling her of what she was to expect with in the next month to come.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, Oujo of the Northern Lands you will have a month to prepare yourself, at which time you are to return to Sengoku Jidai where you shall meet the Guardian Zeno and your Neko Sirius. Take this time to get to know yourself and your mosuko. You now have an unwritten destiny my dear; Kami and I believe you will make the best of both worlds. All will be notified of your presence and shall be awaiting your return. I shall speak with you again. Farewell for now!" Midoriko stated as her voice vanished from Kagome's mind.  
  
Kagome called to Shippou, and he stopped crying as he poked his head out thinking he heard Kagome, when he stilled. His heartbeat sped as he looked at the Royal Kitsune female that just called his name. Lost within his mind, Kagome asked Shippou if he was all right. He looked her over and sniffed, he smelt her intoxicating scent of nobara (wild roses) and haru (spring-the season). His eyes went wide with tears streaming down his face and said. "Kagome, Okaa-san it that really you." With a nod of Kagome's head, she said. "Yes, Kit, its me Kagome." She reached out for him as he jumped into her arms and cried saying how he loved her and loved the new look. She explained what happened and what Midoriko told her.  
  
Kagome cuddled Shippou in her arms, as they talked on their way back to Kaede's hut. Shippou was more than excited, as he was teaching his mother the basics, in being a Kitsune, from the difference in smelling scents to hearing, and changing forms with the use of a leaf or by thought. Kagome told him that she was Oujo of the Northern Lands and that her father is the Lord. That they both could travel between times and never have to worry about being trapped in either one. They would be escorted to their new home in a month's time, by a Panther Youkai named Zeno, and that he is bringing a neko like Kirara.  
  
He was ecstatic.  
  
He had his mother who was now Oujo of the Northern Lands, they both could go to her time, and return Sengoku Jidai, all he needed now was a father, he thought as he drifted off to sleep as he curled in his Okaa- san's arms. Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair as she continued on to Kaede's village. Everyone had made it back to Kaede; she was so relieved that they were all right, when she noticed two of the famous pack was missing. They told her the story and she wept in silent tears as she hugged Kikyou and Sango giving them her support, and telling Kikyou how happy she is. What they did not know was that Kagome was still there, but in a different form, on her way back to the village with Shippou.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
All right, now you know what happened, everyone is happy for the meantime. But what will happen when everyone looks at Kagome in a new light. Review to find out. 


	3. A Lot of Explaining to Do'

Disclaimer: I Do not own Inu Yasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho characters  
  
'Lot's Of Explaining To Do'  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
Kagome finally made it to Kaede's village. She was walking past the bridge when she noticed that Inu Yasha and the others running towards her. Thinking their happy to see her when Inu Yasha yells "What the fuck do you want Bitch!!!" Inu Yasha unsheathed Tessaiga; Sango raised Hiraikotsu and Miroku in ready stance with his Shakujou, while Kikyou looked on puzzled. Kagome was stunned, they really did not know who she was. She would at least think that Inu Yasha would smell her. Come to think of it, she thought, and raised her nose in the air and sniffed. She found the scents of the village unfavorable. Especially, from Inu Yasha, who smelled like dirt, medicine, and freshly cut green grass. Inu Yasha was getting pissed because she didn't answer him.  
  
He began running towards her when Kirara zoomed passed him and began to sniff and nuzzle Kagome's leg. Sango shocked by this called her back but she didn't listen. She then jumped into her arms where Shippou laid asleep curling up next to him, mewing her response. Now Sango was even more shocked when Inu Yasha transformed the fang and swung it at the female Kitsune who just stood there not moving, when it untransformed not willing to work. "What the fuck, damn this stupid sword. Bitch, what did you do!!! Who the fuck, are you that the Tessuaga won't transform? Kirara get over here you baka neko." Inu Yasha roared.  
  
Kagome was now angry, that's twice he called her a Bitch. "Inu Yasha, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari, you jerk!!!" Everyone stood shocked, as she sent Inu Yasha into the ground eating dirt. "Kagome is that really you!" Sango and Miroku yelled out. "Of course, who else can sit this baka when he's being rude." She laughed out. After the spell wore off, Inu Yasha walked up to Kagome, who was currently talking to Kikyou and the others. He stood behind Kagome, fuming up her neck. (Kagome is now an inch taller than Inu Yasha). When she turned and smiled at him. He was lost, starring into those pools of blue, as she brought him out of his revere.  
  
"Why hello Inu Yasha, its good to see that your healed already." Kagome said, sweetly. "What happened to you Kagome, you're a Kitsune now and a royal one at that?" He turned her completely around getting eyes full. Kikyou raised an eyebrow, but dismissed it as she too was looking over Kagome like everyone else. "Wow, Kagome, you're more beautiful than an angel." Sango said, as Kaede walked out to see what was happening. She was greeted by a hello, as Kagome made everyone sit down as she explained what happened after Kikyou left the light.  
  
"So that's what happened, and now I am here, in a month's time this Zeno guy will show up and take us to the castle. However, before that I am taking Shippou to my time to visit my family and to speak with my mother about my father who was supposed to be dead and I find out he's alive and well here in Sengoku Jidai. I have to find out what is going on so they won't worry about me, to much when we leave."  
  
After their talk and reacquainting themselves, Kagome stood, and asked Inu Yasha to do the same. He wondered why, but she told him to stand anyway. When he did Kagome reached her arms around his head. Inu Yasha was shocked she was going to hug him? Wrong.... Kagome reached around his neck and grasped the beaded rosary, and raised it over his head, and took it off. To say the least Inu Yasha looked at her with shock written all over his face, as she handed him the beaded necklace, she said. "Inu Yasha, I now free you from my spell, no longer do I need to Sit you, as you have learned most of what I could teach you. I hope that you remember to be Nice, to your Friends who care about you." Kagome wiped a tear from her eye as Inu Yasha hugged her tight.  
  
Everyone was shocked, as she removed the beads and said her little speech. Kagome broke the hug, and looked at Inu Yasha in the eyes and said. "I am and will always be your friend Inu Yasha, I hope that you and Kikyou live a long and happy life. I wouldn't mind seeing some pups soon. I think its long over due. Don't you agree Kikyou?" Kikyou stood next to them with her mouth gaping wide as a deep red blush covered her face, and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
After their long talk, Kagome told them she would be back in a month, that if Zeno the Guardian should arrive before her to make him wait. Kagome and Shippou began their way to the well. "Here goes nothing!" She said, as they jumped in the well, and were caressed with blue lights, sending them through time. The lights faded and Kagome looked up to see the well house roof.  
  
She jumped for joy, as Shippou wondered with amazement. With one leap, they were out of the well and she put Shippou down as they walked up the stairs. Reaching for the door, she remembered what they looked like. So with a chant she learned from Midoriko, she weaved the spell that hid their youkai and was looking like a normal Kagome and a little boy of six. Shippou was surprised but said nothing as he soaked up all the information his mother had told him.  
  
With a slide of the well house door, they were greeted with the stench of the modern world. They quickly adjusted, as they made their way to Kagome's house. Kagome held Shippou's hand as she led him to through the front door. Kagome called for her mother was cooking in the kitchen. Shippou tried to register all the new fascinating things of modern day.  
  
"Oh, mom, I have someone for you to meet." Kagome said, as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother said. "Kagome, its nice to have to home, honey, and Oh, who is this cute little boy?" Kun-loon said as she looked at the two. "Mom, this is Shippou. You do remember the Kitsune cub that I have adopted." With a nod of her head Kagome continued. "Well, this is him, I can now bring him through the well, since, since..." she hesitated for a moment, and said Mom, I need to talk to you about something, and I want Ji- chan and Souta to be here to listen." Kagome said, as her mother looked at her curiously.  
  
"Alright dear, well it nice to meet you finally Shippou." Kun-loon greeted as she went to hug him. Releasing Shippou, kun-loon called for her father and Souta to come into the kitchen. When they came, they saw Kagome and another little boy. "Well, hello Kagome, nice to have you home, you been killing those youkai again I see. "Kagome's Ji-Chan said. "Hey! Sis, who's your friend." Souta shouted. "Ji-chan, Souta this is Shippou, my adopted son. You know the one I told you about, he's really a Kitsune." With that said, Kagome's Ji-chan tried to put ofudas on the poor Kit. who yelped and hid behind his mother. "JI- CHAN!!! Stop that, your scaring Shippou." Kagome took the ofudas from her grandfather, and tossed them on the table.  
  
"Everyone Stop, Please... I need to speak to you all about something important." Kagome yelled out." Everyone stopped and looked at Kagome. Kagome told them all to sit. When everyone was settled she began her tale. At the end of her story, her Ji-chan, Souta, and mother looked at her in an odd fascination, not believing what she told them.  
  
"Kagome, I...I'm sorry I never told you two, your father thought it best to keep you both here in this era until the war ended. I'm so sorry, honey please! Forgive me! We were only thinking of our Kits safety but when the well closed and I couldn't go back my heart broke and my life shattered until I began entering the dreamscape where I am able to see your father to this day. I told him of your travels in Sengoku Jidai and that he would keep watch for you and he has please forgive me both of you?" Kun-Loon spoke sympathetically. "Way to cool sis we're Kitsune is that anything like Inu Yasha, hey wait that mean I am a prince as well! Right?" Souta said wondering what he looked like as well.  
  
"No and yes Souta!" Kun-loon explained as she tried to get her father to agree to tell them the truth. "Well, I should have expected this coming! Kagome.... We are truly sorry we did not tell you and Souta about your mother's heritage. Your grandmother and I adopted your mother when she was just an infant. We tried for years to have kids of our own but were unable to so we set out to adopt a child. Two years after your mother was adopted your grandmother gave birth to a healthy baby girl who you know as aunt Atsuko. We were proud of both of our daughters and loved each one. When your mother turned five years old that's when here youkai form became visible." Ji-chan continued as Kagome, Souta and Shippou smiled brightly hearing how much they loved their mother.  
  
"We didn't know what to think that's when an old friend came to mind Genkai, we spoke and visited with her at her Shrine she chanted an ancient spell over your mother to hide her youkai appearance. After your mother was old enough we told her what she was, she was upset about it but learned to accept it with pride. Long story short she mated with a Shadow Kitsune thus you were born a few years after Souta was born that's when things went bad for your father. He received a message that his Lands were at war with the Southern lands and he had to leave. The well had closed soon after neither your father or mother could travel back in time. It was awful! So that brings us where we are now." Ji-chan stated with a loss of breath.  
  
With the nod of their heads, Kagome called for Shippou to come, so that she could show their family what they really look like. Kagome warned her mother and them that under no circumstance are they to pull at their tails. With the nod of their heads Kagome chanted and in a flash, they were their true forms. They gasped as Kagome turned to reveal what she now looked like as Shippou sat on the chair and smiled.  
  
Her mother and Souta were turning her around, looking at her closely, and feeling her hair, touching her markings and claws, as they did the same to Shippou who only yelped in surprise, by their curiosity. After the initial shock of everything said and done, Kagome chanted again and resumed their human looks. Explaining what was needed from her and the adventures that were promised.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Well I rewrote this chapter giving some details on how Kagome's mother was adopted and mated then having the kids and so forth. Kagome was not mad at her mother only upset that she kept it a secret for so long. But all in all it worked out great... Review... 


	4. A Night on the Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
'Night, On The Town"  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
Everyone sat down to eat an early dinner. Kagome's mother made her favorite dishes, oden (Shrimp), fried rice and won-ton soup. Oden is simply her utmost favorite of them all. After dinner Kagome told her family that she wanted to show Shippou around the city, since this was the perfect weather to show him. She promised Shippou some ice cream and a nights walk on the town, because that's when you could see the city all lit up and it's a beautiful sight. They left the Shrine walking down the streets Shippou was at awe at everything he seen, heard and smelled.  
  
Kagome took him and showed him where she goes to school, she took him to the park to play for a while, when she was greeted by Hojo no less. "Kagome- chan it is nice to see you, how are you feeling? I hope your rheumatism is gone! He said, as he went to hug her. Kagome thought,' Ji- chan, I'm going kill him.'  
  
"Oh, its nice to see you to Hojo." Kagome said, as they released each other. Kagome spoke up. "What brings you here Hojo?" He told her he was only passing through from the train station, that he was on his way back home from working at the herb store with his mother when he saw her from afar sitting down on the bench. "So, Kagome-chan why are you alone in the park anyways?" Hojo asked sweetly. "Oh, I'm not alone I am here with Shippou!" Kagome stated pointing to the little boy playing on the swings. "Oh, that is so nice of you Kagome! So who are his parents?" Hojo asked. Now Kagome didn't know what to say to him about that one.  
  
Shippou took this time to interrupt, as he smelt Kagome's uneasiness. "Hey, excuse me, Okaa-san? He asked. The look on Hojo's face was priceless. Wide eyed with his mouth agape as he watched this little boy around six or so call Kagome Mother. 'What the hell, she could not have a child she's not even old enough to have had one at her age and depending on his age. No way!' His thoughts were consumed into shock when he heard the next sentence.  
  
"Yes, Shippou what is it honey..." Kagome said as she watched Hojo's face turn ten shades of red, with shock written all over. "Can we go now, I want to go get some of that ice cream you were talking about." Shippou looked up at the guy, and said "Hi, are you a friend of my Okaa-san." With a nod, Hojo said, "Yes, I know her, but who are you? Kagome never mentioned that she had a son. Much less one so cute." Hojo turned to Kagome for answers and she told him, that she adopted him and they are moving to another part of Japan, next month.  
  
Shock clearly on his face as when she told him this. It was not a lie in a sense, she is moving to the Northern Lands. "Well, I am glad to be running into you then. Oh! Kagome would you like to go to the movies with me this Friday." Hojo said with a smile on his face. Kagome didn't want to hurt his feelings besides she hasn't been to the movies in a long time. "Sure Hojo what time?" Hojo looked at her as if she was a Goddess and said. "How about I pick you and Shippou up around 6:30, as long as that's fine with you of course." Hojo beamed at her. Oh, no problem at all, that's perfect in fact." Kagome replied.  
  
Hojo reached over and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek as he hugged her goodbye. They both broke from the quick hug and blushed. Saying they would see each other tomorrow at school then left.  
  
Good bye Kagome, I'm glad your feeling better and it was nice meeting you to Shippou!" Hojo said, as he ruffled Shippou's hair, Kagome said the same to him as he left on his way. "Remind me, Shippou to give you a double scoop of ice cream, for getting him out of the way." Kagome said, grabbing a hold of Shippou's hand. "I could smell the uneasiness coming from you that's why I came over, I knew something was wrong. That was the Hobo guy you went on a date with once huh! Okaa-san." Shippo stated.  
  
"Yes, that there was the famous Hojo, he is just not my type, I just can't be mean to him he's so, so... Wimpy, that I feel sorry for him." Kagome told him, giggling from what she said, and he agreed. "Hey maybe Hobo's, I mean Hojo's Koga's reincarnation?" Kagome stopped in her tracks looking down at Shippou. "Perhaps your right Kit. I mean they both have that same stubborn streak in them don't they!" She giggled as made their way to the train station got on the train when they were downtown they got off and proceeded to the ice cream parlor. They finally made it to the ice cream parlor. When a red-headed boy wearing a green jacket, white wash jeans and an orange colored shirt started to walk out of the ice cream parlor.  
  
The boy heard his name being called from behind him, as he was walking out the door. He turned around to acknowledge him, not stopping his movement from walking out the door and walking backwards a few steps. He calmly stated something to the black-haired boy. Clearly not paying attention for the first time as he talked to him walked right into Kagome and Shippou, the boy hit full force, which caused him and Kagome to tumble to the sidewalk. Kagome was talking to Shippou when she noticed the boy coming out she stopped and said something to Shippou when all the sudden BAM, she was hit full force losing her balance as Shippou cried out trying to keep her from falling down.  
  
A yelp was heard, as Kagome went down. Shippou cried out 'Okaa-san,' as he tried to grab her to keep her from falling. The boy wearing the green jacket, orange shirt and white wash jeans quickly turned his body around as he was falling trying to register what he bumped into at the same time tried to keep himself from falling but failed in the attempt. He fell on top of someone soft and toned, he then sniffed, and she smelled wonderful to the both of his senses. The boy dressed in black thought it was amusing seeing his long time friend and this onna collide and fall to the ground when the little child growled at him.  
  
Shippou, growled in annoyance, (I wonder where he learned that from) as his mother lay underneath a red-haired boy. The boy in black looked at the younger boy and sensed something strange. Kagome opened her eyes to meet a lovely pair of emerald staring at her. She blushed profusely, as she breathed in his scent and shock took her as he smelled of roses. Then her senses kicked in a youkai, no two youkai 'A Kitsune, and a Koorime. Here in my time, no way.'  
  
When they composed themselves as to what happened. The red-haired boy breathed in taking a good whiff of her scent. His golden eyes flickered as they shot open, Yoko smelt something tangy, sweet and supple, as his mind raced on the realization that this girl was a Kitsune, a female Kitsune, wait there's two Kitsune scents, besides Yoko. Yoko's mind went wild smelling a female in heat, 'Bitch, a Bitch in heat, let me out; let me out, Suuichi, she's in heat! I want that Bitch. Let me loose Suuichi, I want to rut, no mate, anything to release this need, or else I'll make you pay. Release me.' Yoko yelled in his mind. 'No, Yoko now settle down, if you know what's good for you.' I can't imagine, Kitsune's here.  
  
Kagome looked in his eyes, shocked that he a Kitsune had actually fallen on top of her. That's when she came to her senses feeling his rather large need between his legs rubbing against her thigh, and asked him to politely. "Get Off of Me." Kagome breathed out. She actually pushed the boy up from her with great strength, as he took a foothold and stood up. Helping her up as well. Kagome looked at Shippou who was glaring at the red-haired boy. "Forgive me for my insolence, my dear lady. I did not mean to make you fall. My name is Suuichi Minamino, and this here is my friend Hiei, and you are?" The red-haired boy name Suuichi, had asked politely as he blushed.  
  
"It's...its no problem. Kagome looked at him with one of her sweetest smiles that every male would literally fall for. I am Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome stammered out, as her senses went wild. It was him and the other boy that are youkai. Her senses told her to be careful when she felt a presence in her mind. Kagome glared at the boy in black, and began to quietly yell at him. "Koushokkan, Stay out of my mind, you, you, Dokushinjutsu Hentai, why I Otta, Oooooo, youkai like you make me so mad. You should not try to read others thoughts, its not polite, nor honorable, I hate it when baka aho's do that." She said, as she took hold of Shippou's hand.  
  
The boy in black stood stunned and spoke to the red-haired boy, 'Hn.' Did you feel that Kurama, she is powerful and in heat, ne." the red-haired boy looked shocked as she spoke. "And as for you!" Kurama turned his head and looked at the beauty with lust in his eyes, Kagome remembered that look, she knew what is was and she didn't like the look, and she shuddered. Kagome looking at the red-haired boy with those amazing lust filled eyes and said.  
  
"I accept your apology, and I hope you be more aware, with those senses you have, Suuichi. Gomen nesai, I have to go, if you would excuse me, come on Shippou." Kagome took his hand and she led Shippo into the ice cream parlor. Kurama only nodded as she retreated and Yoko yelling at him to follow her. Hiei, was on the communicator to spirit world, telling Koenma about two Kitsune's here in Ningenkai as they rounded the corner of the ice cream parlor and Koenma opened a portal for Hiei and Kurama then they went through.  
  
End chapter  
  
For those that want to flame about Kurama's clothes, he does wear it. I swear on my life. Don't believe me, buy the trading cards, the game or view the net. Now that was somewhat better. But I am still waiting for the true fun to begin. If you have any thoughts on some adventure scenes let me know, I'll give proper credit where it is due... Review. 


	5. Sweet Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu Yasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
I wanted to let you know that I have re-written this chapter adding a few things to it. I hope you enjoy. Thank you all for your reviews. Peace!  
  
"Sweet Reunion"  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
After Kagome's little speech to Suuichi, and Hiei, she took Shippou in the ice cream parlor leaving the two dumbfounded boys to their thoughts. Shippou narrowed his eyes, and glanced back at the two who were discussing who they met and what they were. He heard them say his mother was in heat. Shippou knew then and he was not pleased. The one called Hiei pulled out a compact thingy, one Kinda like what his mother likes to carry around with her to look at herself. He saw the boy in black talk to it, mentioning that there were two Kitsunes in Ningenkai. When glanced back again, he saw them turn the corner and as a white light appeared then vanished.  
  
Shippou tugged at Kagome's dress, then proceeded to tell her that the two boys she had talked two disappeared in some kind of portal after talking to a compact that talked back. Kagome looked at him with a curious look, and said, "It was probably nothing to worry about Kit. But if they do decide come back to cause trouble, we'll have to deal with them, when they do. Come on, let's get you that double scoop I promised you."  
  
Meantime with the Spirit Detective's...  
  
"Now, tell me more about these Kitsunes in Ningenkai Hiei." Koenma said, as he looked through his pile of papers on his desk. "I believe, the female Kitsune's name is Kagome Higurashi, and the male Kit, is called Shippou. Other than that, we don't know much." Hiei stated. "Kurama, what do you think, I know that you being a Kitsune in your past life, what can you tell us about her and the Kit?" Koenma asked.  
  
"In all do respect Prince Koenma I believe she is more than what she appears to be. Her spirit power exceeds that of Yusuke's and even Genkai's. I know she is not evil as to why she is here, I do not know. However, I sensed purity in her, and that has never before been possible for a youkai. I remember a tale of a Kitsune that was also a Miko. Long ago, when I was Yoko. She was an Oujo of the Northern Lands, and hogo of the Shikon no Tama which was over five hundred years ago. That's all I know, Koenma sir." Kurama stated, with a sigh.  
  
"Well then, Kurama it seems that you, Hiei and the others have a new mission. That means you; Hiei, and Yusuke, will keep an eye out and follow her movements. If she did escape from Makai, I will soon find out about it. However, if she didn't that's where you come in Kurama." Koenma continued. "I want you to befriend her, and find out more about her, if she is running or hiding something, she will slip sooner or later. Go and inform the others I'll be looking the up the files my father has on the Sengoko Jidai era. Well what are you waiting for? Go, Go, Go!!!" With that they went through another portal ending up near Yueske's house.  
  
{Back with Kagome and the others}  
  
Shippou's lit up when he saw how many flavors there were to choose from, he wanted to try them all, but he decided against that. He would now be able to come back to his mother's time, so he could experience each and every flavor in no time. So he chose the chocolate one with the almonds and marshmallows. Which we all know is Rocky Road. Kagome ordered what they wanted and sat down in one of the back booths to enjoy their dessert. Shippou was smiling from ear to ear as he licked his ice cream enjoying its taste. Kagome only made faces, and giggled as they ate.  
  
Meanwhile, Yusuke and Keiko (I know it's spelled Kayko but it looks better this way.) had just walked into the ice cream parlor for a treat. When he saw his cousin Kagome and a little boy sitting eating their ice cream, and having a good time. Yusuke got their ice cream, and told Keiko that his cousin Kagome was here as well and that he wanted them to meet. 'Perhaps, Kagome will rub some of her cheeriness off on Keiko.' Yusuke thought to himself as they made their way to the back booth.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Long time no see cous..." Yusuke said as he poked at shoulder. Kagome knew that voice, she turned in her seat as Shippou glared at him for touching his mother. "Yusuke! Oh my stars, I can't believe it. How are you?" Kagome greeted cheerfully. Yusuke motioned for Keiko to take a seat next to the kid as he sat next to Kagome. A quick hug was exchanged as he to sat down to eat his ice cream. "Kagome this is my girlfriend Keiko, and this here is my beautiful cousin Kagome." Yusuke said, happily.  
  
Kagome playfully slapped Yusuke on the arm and said, "Yeah, only you would think that you perv." They all laughed. "Nice to meet you Keiko, I hope your keeping him in line, I know how much trouble he gets himself into." Kagome laughed as she continued. Kagome then introduced both of them to Shippou. "This is my son Shippou who I...!" She was cut off before she could finish the sentence. "Son, son? What do you mean son, you're too young to have a kid. Why on earth would you go and get yourself pregnant Kago, Damn it girl what in seven hells possessed you? Do I have to do put a chastity belt on you or something?" Yusuke silently yelled at her while Keiko looked on stunned that she had a kid.  
  
Kagome and Shippou looked at each other with wide eyes and their mouths gaping open until they began to laugh. Kurama and Hiei were on their way back to the ice cream parlor, since they found out Yusuke has taken Keiko out for some ice cream. Thinking that perhaps the girl and the kid were still there, they could find out some answers. They hurried their pace to get back not knowing the shock they would soon receive! That Yusuke was her cousin.  
  
"Oh, little Yusuke! What perverted minds we have to say such a things? If you had let me finish my sentence before cutting in you would know that Shippou is my adopted son. There are a lot of things that has happened to me in the last three years Yusuke. Not everyone knows about Shippou being my son. As a mater of fact I'm sure aunt Atsuko (That's Yusuke's mother's real name by the way!) knows because of my mother having to gossip all the time. I am sorry I wasn't there when the car hit you Yusuke, I was away at the time and I didn't know. Gomen nesai!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Ahh, it's alright Kagome, I know you would have been there if you could. I'm just glad that I lived and got to see my cousin again." Yusuke smiled, giving Kagome a hug and releasing her. "So tell me what made you adopt Shippou, Kagome?" Keiko asked. "That's a tough one. We were friends at first, but when his father died a few years ago. I didn't have the heart to leave him, his father trusted me to take care of him so I decided the best way was to adopt him. It took three years but he is now my son!!! It was made official today in fact, that's why we are celebrating with ice cream. I would not give him up for the world." Kagome told Yusuke who looked puzzled and Keiko who had stars in her eyes for her newest heroine.  
  
They were shocked, to say the least, but as they looked at Kagome and Shippou seeing how happy they are together, they let it go. "Well, you have changed Kagome, I am impressed. Shippou, I am happy to call you cousin." Yusuke said ruffling Shippou's hair. "Hey, Yusuke it's nice to know I have a cousin now, does that mean we will be seeing more of you?" Shippou asked, as Kagome used a napkin to wipe off his mouth that had ice cream smudged on it. "Well, that depends Kid. I am very busy, and I am gone for weeks at a time. But I am sure I can squeeze some time in for my dear cousins, what do you think Keiko?" Yusuke smiled.  
  
"That's fine, Yusuke. I wouldn't mind visiting Kagome and Shippou again. Hey, if its alright with you Kagome, I would like to spend some time with you and Shippou even if Yusuke is not around, does that sound good to you." Keiko said, with gleam in her eye, as she smiled. "Sure that sounds great, but I do have to admit I to am away for week's even months at a time on. But when I am home I could give you a call and we can go out and do something together. How's that sound?" Kagome said cheerfully. "Great. I know we'll become good friends Kagome." Keiko said with a smile. "Same here." Kagome said. "I like you to Keiko." Shippou said. "Not as much as I do." Yusuke piped in. Kagome and Keiko exchanged phone numbers for later use.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Well how was that? I want you all to know that the original chapters I had written were somehow deleted from the computer. Believe me I was angry at who ever did that. So now I am stuck writing the missing chapters 6-14 which were very long. Things have changed a lot by how I write these chapters, but I guarantee that it will be great just like the others!!! Review!!! 


	6. A New Assignment

Disclaimer: I had already told you I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho so leave me be.  
  
"The New Assignment"  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Kurama and Hiei sensing the girl and kid still at the ice cream parlor along with Yusuke and Keiko they decided to sneak a peak at the Kitsune's in-disguise. Kurama couldn't believe it they were talking with Yusuke and Keiko laughing and having a good time, Yoko was trying to break hold of Suuichi's mental barrier that held him back, he wanted out, he wanted Kagome that he would almost sell his soul for that bit of heaven that she could put him in. However that wouldn't happen anytime soon for Suuichi had a firm grip of the situation this time and he was not about to let the Fox embarrass him again.  
  
Hiei opened the door and walked in saying "Hn." Kurama followed suit. Kagome sensed the two demons and frowned knowing they were coming to their table, Shippou looked at his mother and saw what she frowned about he too then frowned. Yusuke and Keiko happened to see Kagome and Shippou frown, as she looked at something or rather someone. Keiko seeing Suuichi smiled then quickly frowned wondering why Kagome was upset all the sudden.  
  
"Why hello Kagome, Shippou!" Suuichi paused and looked at Yusuke and Keiko. "Nice to see you Yusuke, Keiko!" Yusuke turned to Kurama saying. "Hey, Kura...Suuichi!" Yusuke covered his mistake as he continued to speak. "You know my cousins? He looked to Kagome and her son Shippou? Yusuke questioned with a thought of the scowl Kagome and Shippou had on their faces he knew it wasn't good he then looked to Kurama waiting for an answer.  
  
Now there's a shocker. "Yo...your cousins?" Suuichi stammered out. "So tell me how do you know each other and since when?" Yusuke glared at the Fox. "Yusuke, he's a friend yours?" Yusuke nodded and said. "Yeah, Suuichi and Hiei over there are very good friends why? Oh, No! don't tell me that you've fallen into his fan club too?" Yusuke spoke out as Kagome looked at him strangely with narrowed eyes saying. "If his fan club consists of wanting to throw sticks and stones at him and his friend, then I'd go for it, but seriously no I am not a fan nor do I wish to be. We met earlier this evening when he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing and collided with me making the both of us fall while embarrassing me in the process. End story!" Kagome bitterly pointed out glaring daggers at Hiei and Suuichi.  
  
Kurama had a hurt look on his face thinking. 'Did she really mean those words, did she really not like me? Everyone likes me! Well this is a first.' Yoko spoke up. 'Perhaps she is still mad because of what happened earlier with Hiei reading her mind.' Suuichi thought back. "You could be right Yoko, I never thought that I would say this but for some reason I really don't want her upset with me. I have to make it up to her somehow, and I want to get to know her better!" Yoko shouted in his head. "Yes, there is a Kami!"  
  
Yueske looked at Suuichi who seemed to be in thought with himself having a sad look on his face while Kagome spoke. "Is this true Suuichi? I mean you of all people not paying attention to where you were going! That's a first, I thought I'd never see the day for you to do something so careless." Yueske chuckled out. That's when Hiei grabbed Yueske by the collar pulling him out of the seat and said. "We have to talk, outside. Now!!!" Hiei stated clear as a bell as he looked at Kagome who had that look that wanted to kill him right about now.  
  
Yueske removed Hiei's hand as he turned to Kagome who seemed to be seething at Hiei for grabbing and pulling him out of the seat like that. She had the look of death written in her eyes and they were transfixed on Hiei. He noticed a change in her spirit energy that increased ten fold, but thought nothing of it as he said. "You gotta forgive my friends Kagome their not used to strangers, let alone sharing me!" He laughed. "I'll be right back!" Yueske stated with a calm voice just as Suuichi spoke up. "Please forgive Hiei's rash behavior! I apologize for interrupting your visit with Yueske. I hope you can forgive me Kagome, Shippou, Keiko."  
  
With that he bowed slightly, turned and began walking out the door following Yueske and Hiei. Slicking his hair back Yueske followed the boys around the corner of the ice cream parlor. That's when Kurama shoved him up against the wall saying. "Cousins! Cousins! My instincts tells me your cousin Kagome and her son Shippou are Kitsune, Hiei had also confirmed it as well, each are a different breed but they are Kitsune, I guarantee that my friend, and I am never wrong!" Kurama said with sympathy and sarcasm while looking into Yueske's eyes. "How could she be your cousin she doesn't have your blood!!!" Kurama grounded out as he held Yueske to the wall with force.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about? Kagome is human you must have knocked your head on the sidewalk pretty hard giving you a concussion? Yueske began to laugh figuring it was all a joke. When Kurama tightened his hold on his companion and Yueske's laughter seized as he looked back into Kurama's eyes that flickered between emerald and gold "Your not joking are you Kurama?" Yueske was in a daze looking at Kurama, as he shook his head no and confirming it with his voice at the same time. "It's no joke Yueske, there is no humor in what I have told you."  
  
Yueske looked at him with concerned eyes knowing what he said maybe true but deep down Yueske thought 'It couldn't happen to Kagome, not my Kagome.' He feared for his cousin as he spoke his mind. "Have you lost your mind Kurama? What in seven hells is going on, there must be some logical explanation for this?" Yueske continued his speech. Kurama and Hiei listened to what he had to say. "It's bad enough Fox, that she's lived a hard life without her father and being sick and all and now she has you and Hiei over here ganging up on her accusing her of being a youkai which you both say is true. What do you think I am supposed to say huh?" Yueske continued.  
  
"What do you think will happen Fox if word of this gets to Koenma? He'll want a full investigation and then try to decide if my cousin is human or not. Do you know what that will do to her? Do you even know what she would do to me? I hate to think about it. For Kami's sake Fox?" Yueske spoke with anger, sincere and regret in his voice directing it at his two long time friends. "If you two have a problem with that then why don't you go ask the old bat Genkai, she knows Kagome and her family she'll tell you the same?" Kurama looked into his eyes seeing he was telling the truth.  
  
"Koenma already knows about this, and you are right. He does wants a full investigation into it, Kagome's are new assignment!!!" Kurama had released Yueske now and he stood straight and calm as ever. Suuichi continued to talk. "I can only tell you that I am truly sorry Yueske, I, we didn't know she was your cousin when we talked to Koenma. Yueske stood silent and thought 'Did he just say talked to Koenma, oh man this is bad.' Yueske listened to Kurama as he pondered on the idea of Kagome being a Kitsune.  
  
Hiei stood with his back against the wall listening to what was going on in the parlor with Keiko and Kagome when he heard her speak about some rude jerks that think they can pry into people's lives and do what they want, when they want. He snorted if she only knew. He turned his attention back to Kurama and Yueske who were arguing about Kagome and Shippou. "There are several possibilities as to why Yueske! Perhaps she was born like that and doesn't even know or spell placed on her. Or someone or something could have changed her without her realizing it! Then perhaps she somehow found a way to change her form like a shape shifter."  
  
"Tell me Fox, what am I supposed to do now, I just can't go in there and ask her if someone or something happened or were you just born a Kitsune? She'd have my head. No, I have to find a way to see for myself find out who, what, why and how this happened to her. I mean it can't be she's a miko for Kami's sake, so she can't be a youkai she's pure." Yueske's mind rambled not realizing what he just said, it was their secret and now he exposed it to them. "Oh, shit did I just say all that, now I know I'm dead."  
  
Hiei looked at the two amused but when he heard that Kagome was a miko this spiked his interest to another level. 'Perhaps I should study her more and see for myself.' He decided to speak. A demon miko hum! She did have a rather high spiritual energy that surpasses the old woman. She would make a great opponent." Hiei thought out loud enough for the both to hear. "What did you just say?" Both Yueske and Kurama questioned glaring at the Koorime.  
  
"Forget about it, we know what you said. If this is true Yueske that would mean only one thing! If she is a demon miko than she has to be one that has been blessed by Kami himself. Otherwise she would be dead by now because of her demon and miko blood fighting. This is going to be a tough mission. We should ask Genkai about her family perhaps she could enlighten us but first we need to talk to Koenma about this situation." Hiei said in his usual I don't give a damn tone. "About time. Let's go!" Hiei opened a portal bake to Reikai and they stepped through leading them to Koenma's office.  
  
Meantime back at the parlor.  
  
Kagome, and Shippou sat talking to Keiko while they finished up on their ice creams. "I can't believe that jerk! How dare he do that to Yueske, I should kick his Ass for doing that, I don't see why he has friends that act like that? Oooooo! They make me angry and just who and the hell do they think they are? I thought I would never see the day when Yueske Urameshi take shit from another!" Kagome fumed out. Keiko didn't know what to say, Kagome was angry that much she knew but there was something more that she was not revealing. "It's alright Kagome their boys! Yueske known those two for years now so they all get away with doing something stupid to one another." Keiko reassured.  
  
"It's not only that, that Hiei guy violated my privacy as to how that even I cannot explain you probably wouldn't believe me and think that I was crazy or something. You know I am a miko, and I have certain spiritual abilities that...Oh, never mind it's not worth getting into." Kagome stated, as Keiko had the look of amazement and shock written on her face as she listened to Kagome speak. "I know that Suuichi fellow is sincere and all, but that Koorime Company Yueske hangs out with is what I don't like. Those three are worse than Inu Yasha and Miroku put together. I could see that now, a handsome brash hentai who's really quick to groping women." Kagome and Shippou laughed as they imagined the image.  
  
"So Keiko how long do you think that they'll be?" Kagome's mood brightened as her angry disappeared and this amazed Keiko. Going from angry to happy in one minute. Wow! "I think they'll be awhile, they always do this, leaving me behind as always!" Now it was Keiko's turn to be mad. "I can't believe Yueske doing something like that, but he is a guy... You know you should start doing the same to him. Teach him a lesson or two about leaving and not showing back up one. I'll bet he'll be kissing your feet asking you to forgive him!" Kagome laughed at the idea.  
  
"You know your right Kagome, I am tired being left alone maybe I should do that just once to see his reaction." Keiko stated trying to gather courage. "Okaasan, I'm getting sleepy now. Can we go home?" Shippou questioned as he rubbed his eyes. Kagome looked at her watch and gasped it was already nine o' clock. "I'm going to get killed.  
  
My mother doesn't want me out this late. Oh, I'm so sorry Shippou we'll leave in a minute. Keiko, I suggest you go home too, I don't think Yueske will be back and the way things look around here the parlor is about to close shop. It was really nice meeting you. If you see Yueske before I do tell him I said bye and that I will see him around sometime." With that they both shook hands and left the shop. Keiko said, "It was a pleasure meeting you both bye!"  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Well, this was not as good as the first but it will have to do. It gives some ideas as what is about to happen as well as some juicy mix-ups. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I know that I probably made some mistakes and if I did let me know.... Review, Review, Review.... Peace 


	7. For Kami's Sake

Disclaimer: I do not own, Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho the anime/manga or its characters.  
  
Hello! Once again people, some of you may have noticed the changes in chapter six. I tried to keep with the original story line as much as possible. I admit that it is hard. So, I am changing a few things around giving Kagome and Shippou more freedom in her modern era, unlike before. So I hope you enjoy.  
  
"For Kami's Sake"  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
We last left off with Kagome and Shippou saying goodbye to Keiko (Kayko). While the three spirit detectives went to Reikai to talk to Koenma. Now on with the story.  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke arrived in Reikai standing in the small office of Koenma where he was not to be seen. "Oh, just great the toddler isn't even here. Now what are we supposed to do? Damn this case, damn Koenma damned everything." Yusuke spoke out. He was agitated about Kagome and Shippou along with friends who continued to tell him to calm down that nothing would be accomplished if he didn't. The door to the office opened and the blue-gray ogre walked in carrying a huge file in his arms followed by Koenma.  
  
"Oh, about time you three show up so what information have you gathered so far?" Koenma stated as he jumped up on the chair standing on it moving files around so he could listen to their report on the girl Kagome. "You better sit down Koenma. Kagome Higurashi is my cousin." Yusuke bit out as he plopped himself down on the tan colored couch. Hiei and Kurama couldn't wait to see the little prince's reaction when Yusuke told him the news. Seeing, the toddler with wide eyes and climbing onto the desk looking at Yusuke while sucking on his pacifier.  
  
"What you can't be serious? Not even my father told me that. Urameshi this cannot be true. Kagome Higurashi your cousin, do you know what that means? Your a Kitsune too, that's impossible?" Koenma questioned with curiosity. "Let's get this straight toddler, I am not a Kitsune! Like, I told Kurama and Hiei she is my cousin, her mother and my mother are sisters, so that makes us cousins is that to hard to figure out, I mean we grew up together. If she knew about it, she would have told me as she did saying she is a powerful miko. She is gonna kill me when she when she hears that I told her secret! Besides, Genkai would have said something right. She knows Kagome and her family just as well as I do. I'm sure the old woman would have noticed any changes or the simple fact that they are Kitsune. But the fact remains, Kurama and Hiei both sensed it. Why or how they are Kitsune, I have no clue." Yusuke pouted as he slumped even further hitting his fist on the arm of the couch.  
  
"A youkai-miko, by Kami is it really her, I cannot believe this my father was correct in his assumption." Koenma stated aloud. "What are you babbling about Koenma what can she not be. Spill it out already for Kami's sake." Yusuke yelled. "Yusuke, I'm sure Koenma will explain." Kurama said while Yoko ranted about his future mate. "Yes, what I mean is that my father King Yama believes that Kagome Higurashi is heir to the throne of the Northern Lands in the Feudal era and of Makai. Here, Yueske look at this picture and tell me if it is your cousin Kagome Higurashi." Koenma asked handing the picture to Yusuke. He moved off the couch and grabbed the picture looking at it. Nodding his head confirming that the picture was indeed Kagome.  
  
"Ok! So, what do you mean heir to the throne of the Northern Lands and in the Feudal era and Makai of all places?" Yusuke stated looking at Koenma with narrowed eyes while Kurama and Hiei stood back and listened. Looking through the file he had George bring in he opened it up flipping threw the pages until it rested on two pictures of the Royal Kitsune family. Lord Iishiro and his mate Kunloon were on one picture holding a small bundle in her arms, while the other is Kagome being of her current age and in her demon form. This file contains all the information needed on all myth and legends. My father told me to look into this certain file, and I have. What surprised me more is when I read the ancient passage and I couldn't believe my own eyes." Koenma said nervously.  
  
"Excuse me Koenma sir, how can Lord Iishiro his mate and Kagome be part of myth and legends. When they are in fact real?" Kurama pointed out. "That's' what I was getting too Kurama. Sit back, listen, and don't be in such a rush. As I was saying, Lord Iishiro and his mate Kunloon are blessed by Kami himself. How? Kami gave them a gift, a part of himself so to speak. Why? No one knows. Which now brings me to Kagome? Yes, she is Lord Iishiro and Kunloon's daughter but also Kami's. I'm sure you may have heard the myth of Kami Zoutou no Tengoku or the Zoutou no Kami or even Kami's . (Kami's gift of the Heavens/The Gift of the Gods/Kami's Kouun Kitsune-Tenchi? There are many forms for the saying as it was however; it is real not a myth. You see this picture here." Koenma turned the file around for the three detectives to see.  
  
Yusuke and Kurama gasped while Hiei "Hn'd." when they saw the picture of the family especially the lone female. "That's Kagome, by Kami she's beautiful!" Yusuke shouted in astonishment knowing right off the bat it was her. While Kurama Smirked and Yoko began ranting 'See, I told you she would make a great mate, go get her now come on Suuichi move your ass or so help me I will do it for you.' Yoko demanded but he was left alone to his own ranting due to Suuichi being suddenly love struck.  
  
"Yes, that picture there on the left is Kagome Higurashi age 18. She is a Royal Kitsune-Tenchi of the Northern Lands. The picture on the right is Lord Iishiro and Lady Kunloon holding a baby Kagome. You've seen her picture that only proves she exists and is in fact not a myth. My father will be pleased to know that Lady Kagome is alive and well. Which I am sure he already knows and that is why he had me look into this file." Koenma continued as he paced back and forth on top of his desk, which had limited space as it was.  
  
"I must say were at a stand still for now until I talk to my father and find out what he wants me to do. Yusuke since your her cousin, I want you to get reacquainted with her and introduce her to Kurama and Hiei. If I trust my instincts and I do, something is going to happen and soon. So, protect her even though she may not need it. We may never know what or who will show up once they learn she is truly alive and well here in Ningenkai." Koenma stated as sighed and returned to his seat. Pulling the file back to him and sealing it up chanting something under his breath not even Hiei or Kurama could hear. The file glowed and disappeared before their eyes.  
  
"So that's it. Our assignment is to protect Kagome! Who would want to hurt her?" Yusuke demanded. Koenma had a look of disbelief on his face. He forgot to mention that she is already being hunted by certain demons from Makai, and not to mention Sengoku Jidai. He looked at Yusuke and the others with worry etched in his eyes. "It's not that anyone wants to hurt her, much less than to make her their mate. She is after all a female and an heir to the Northern Lands, but should a demon with evil intentions mate with her just to gain her tenchi powers then he becomes more powerful and who knows what will happen? Kagome's destiny has not been written so anything goes." Koenma said as he cringed at the thought. While the others, eyes narrowed and anger written in their eyes.  
  
"How could you leave something like that out toddler? Damn it, you wanted us to find out when some evil demon came to take my cousin." Yusuke shouted as he slammed his fist on Koenma's desk sending the piles of paper fluttering across the room. "Yusuke please, calm yourself I'm sure Koenma meant that hypothetically, stating it as a possibility that's why he wants us to protect her just in case." Kurama's soothing voice cooed.  
  
"Whatever, he should have said it before now. You know its hard for me thinking of Kagome being something other than Kagome." Yusuke said confusing himself along with Kurama while Hiei just stood against the wall listening to all the useless talk. "I take it that we are to follow her and protect her from nothing." Hiei sorely stated. "I could find better use with my time than following some Fox!" Hiei said in his usual cold tone of voice. "I'm gone." With that, the Koorime disappeared into the portal that never seemed to close what his comrades did not know is that he Hiei became smitten from our very own Kagome Higurashi.  
  
Back in Ningenkai with Kagome....  
  
"Okaasan why did Yusuke's friends take him away? Do you think they know who we are and plan on hurting him?" Shippou asked nervously as Kagome and him walked to the train station. "I'm not sure Kit, what I do know is that they won't harm him! Yusuke has too much spirit energy for them to do so. I cannot imagine why he has that amount of energy but I do know it has something to do with that Koorime and that human-kitsune." Kagome finished saying as she paid their tickets to ride the train home.  
  
"Humm, you know it would have been nice if that Suuichi fellow wasn't as he was then maybe we could learn something from him." Shippou stated as he thought of a way to get information from him. "You know Kit, that doesn't seem like such a bad idea? I mean we are gonna be here for a while perhaps we can use it to our advantage ne? I am sure Yusuke will be hanging around more, I just got that gut feeling inside." Kagome said as they boarded the train headed towards home. Kagome and Shippou had a pleasant ride back to outskirts of Tokyo where Inu Yasha's forest lay and the Sunset Shrine. Kagome began to sense someone or rather that Koorime Hiei near. She didn't care for the dude, he is as pigheaded as a certain hanyou.  
  
She stretched her senses getting a fix on him when two other aura's appeared beside his. "Yusuke!" Kagome breathed out with relief that he was definitely alright, but her mind began working forming a plan to find out what and how she could use them for information and what information did she really need from them ran through her mind as they walked out of the terminal. Yusuke, Suuichi and Hiei now stood near a locker inside the terminal talking and spying on Kagome and Shippou as they left the terminal.  
  
"Alright, here's the plan so far, we need to get close to her and I am the one to do that, once I regain her trust, I will formally introduce you Kurama then Hiei at different times that way she won't suspect a thing. Then we go from there." Yusuke stated not waiting for any arguments he walked on ahead of them making sure Kagome and Shippou got home safe. "Okaasan I can feel them following us." Shippou stated calmly. "Yes, I know Shippou I think they just want to make sure we made it home safely." Kagome cooed as she held Shippou's hand as they walked through the park.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Sorry it took so long I had to look up some words in Japanese. Well, now Yusuke and the others know about Kagome, but does Kagome know what she truly is. All she knows it that she is a Shadow Kitsune one of the most powerful Kitsune Clans. Will she find out that she's a gift from Kami? What will be in store for her when she goes to school the next day? By the way people those of you who know the original chapters must remember the Ultimate Payback, and that's on the way...Gotta Review if you want to find out more.... Peace. 


	8. What A Day

Hello everyone, I want to apologize for not updating sooner, my computer is being held hostage and I am restricted from the internet at this time but it didn't stop me from posting this chapter.... Until then this 14 page chapter will have to do. I promise that I will update every chance I get. I'm sorry for the delay, but you know how real life sucks at times.  
  
I want to thank you for your nice reviews and I know Hiei and Kurama are not gay! It was a story line so don't get mad, you should be proud that Hiei and Kurama get Kagome. I also know that my spelling of Yueske was incorrect, it just looked and sounded better that way, however to please you I did the correct spelling even though I wanted to continue spelling Yusuke (Yueske).  
  
I hope you understand that I had in the beginning of the story I would try to keep the characters as they are portrayed in the series, but with a slight twist to their personalities letting their inner demons rule once in a while, not much I assure you. I took my time going over this chapter trying to fix all the small errors in my writing and grammar, which I am positive that I still screwed up somewhere, hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, Inu Yasha nor Yu Yu Hakusho the anime/manga or its characters.  
  
"What A Day"  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Kagome held Shippou in her arms, as he was fast asleep; they made it back to the shrine in one piece. Kagome looked to the top of the shrine and sighed, did she really have to walk all those steps, as it was she was fighting sleep and carrying Shippou began to take its toll on her. It had been a very long day and she was not about to climb all that way with him in her arms. She knew that Yusuke and his friends were not far behind so she decided to leap to the top of the stairs before they rounded the corner. Now standing in the courtyard of the shrine she sighed with relief as she walked into her house for the comforts of home.  
  
Yusuke and the others made it to the shrine and seen Kagome carrying Shippou into the house. He thought it was good she made it home as he looked to Kurama and Hiei lurking about the Shrine, sniffing and what sounded like growling from Kurama. He wondered what had set the fox and Hiei off, so went to investigate the reason as well. Coming upon the old shed, Yusuke remembered the stories Ji-Chan told him, he laughed at the memories. Coming out of his deju-vue he sensed an enormous amount of energy coming from the well house. He walked over and slid the door open seeing nothing but the old rickety platform, stairs and one 'Bone Eater's' well as it always had been old damp and very creepy. However, Yusuke felt powerful magic and energy coming from the well.  
  
Unbeknownst to him Kurama and Hiei arrived at his side smelling what they had deciphered as an Inu hanyou's scent, The entire shrine smelled of this so called hanyou even though it was old it was still strong meaning he stayed around, but for what? The well house smelled of him the most along with the scent of haru (Spring), hachimitsu (honey), Yuri (Lily) and Mokusei (Jasmine), as well. Kurama's nose sequenced shaking his head to relieve himself of the odor of this unknown hanyou. 'Jealous now are we, Suuichi? I too desire to rip him apart just as much as you do! I have no clue as to why a hanyou would be here! There were no hanyou's in Makai, and to smell one here.' That triggered an alarm in his head, Yoko demanded that he go to her and claim her now before that hanyou tries Suuichi only snorted in response. However, they became concerned for Lady Kagome's safety.  
  
"Hn. That hanyou reeks here as well. Not to mention by the upstairs window of the Kitsune's room and that tree." Hiei said pointing to the God Tree. "Hiei do you sense the strong magic of this well. It seems pure. Why in Kami's name would a well hold this much magic?" Kurama stated. Yusuke looked at his companions saying! "It's the Bone Eater's Well!!! Ji- Chan said it held pure magic and that if we ever got close to it we would end up in the Feudal Era being eaten by youkai. It's a legend, this whole shrine is based upon it. However, I'll ask Koenma when we see him.  
  
For now, we'll just keep a look out. Nothing seems out of the ordinary. Besides, we'll be attending Kagome's school tomorrow and work our way from there." Yusuke stated as he closed the well house door and turning back looking at the God Tree. "It's been years since I have seen that old tree. I'm glad its still standing." Yusuke smiled remembering the good times and playing tricks on Kagome and the family. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he tuned away from the shrine putting his hands in his pant pockets walking away leaving Kurama and Hiei to wonder what he was laughing about. They to followed his footsteps leaving the shrine, as Hiei said.  
  
"I suppose, I'm the one to get the transfer papers from Koenma?" He asked not as a question but rather implied seeing they needed sleep for that damn school thing they always attended. "That is kind of you Hiei, be sure to inform Koenma of the well finding any information leading to why it holds so much magic. I wonder if Yusuke's Ji-chan was right Hiei!" Kurama stated, as Hiei looked at him wondering the same thing. "Hn, if a well could lead us through time then I wouldn't mind one bit." Hiei said as he to began thinking about correcting mistakes that could easily render his misfortune of this time. "Neither would I my friend, it would be interesting to see nonetheless, however that's very unlikely or every youkai in Makai would have been here teleporting back in time." Kurama stated, as Hiei grunted. "Later Fox!" In addition, he disappeared into a portal leading to spirit world.  
  
Kurama sprinted catching up to Yusuke who was mumbling about Kagome and being killed by her. Kurama smiled a true smile hearing the plans Yusuke had in store for himself thinking that he was just as bad as Yoko. I am not that bad Suuichi; at least I do not talk to myself, wait I take that back I am myself. Damn your right about that one. So tell me when are we gonna make that bishojo shinsei (beautiful divine) Kitsune our mate? Hummm. I cannot wait to taste her I can still smell her heat from here. You gotta let me out sooner or later Suuichi, and when you do, I will claim her for us so that no other will have her.  
  
You know you talk to much Yoko, just go to sleep will you. Kurama replied to Yoko as he and Yusuke neared their destination. "Kurama I'll see you tomorrow morning, get some sleep we'll have a big day ahead of us." Yusuke said as he turned the corner leading to his home leaving Kurama to his own accord.  
  
Back with Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Shippou had bathed Shippou had fallen asleep on the bed while Kagome finished brushing her hair and tail. Kagome carefully put him under the blankets and kissed his forehead saying "Sweet dreams kiddo." She continued getting ready for bed setting her uniform aside along with her backpack and all her completed homework assignments, hearing Souta saying goodnight to everyone she did the same as she set her alarm clock 15 minutes earlier, knowing she didn't want to be late for school. Kagome didn't want to go but she felt she should.  
  
She had actually brought up her grades from a C- to an outstanding B while away from school. As it was, school would be over in two weeks. She had finally made it, she was happy. She had completed her four grueling years of high school with only two weeks left and then graduation. Kagome missed so much and after seeing Hojo in the park, Kagome knew she couldn't escape being sick again. 'It would do wonders to see my friends again.' She thought as she slipped into bed and turned out the lamp and cuddling Shippou to her drifting off to sleep. Morning came quick the bright rays of the sun shone thru the windows of every household and business.  
  
Kagome and Shippou were already awake they had taken a shower, dressed and fixed her hair before her alarm clock even went off. Kagome was brushing Shippou hair and tail as she had done hers earlier and chanted the ancient rhyme sealing their demonic attributes. Kagome's mother Kunloon called to her saying breakfast was ready. Shippou ran down the stairs as Kagome walked casually dropping her book bag at the end of the stairs she headed into the kitchen where everyone sat eating except her mother who dished out the eggs and ham. "Sit down dear, you need to eat before it gets late." Kagome's mother ordered. "I'm not really hungry this morning I think I'll eat a piece of toast and go." Kagome sighed.  
  
Her mother turned to her saying "You will eat a proper meal young lady and that's an order. Besides you'll need it from what I gathered from Genkai." Kunloon stated, as Kagome looked at her with an odd expression saying "why?" Kagome ate her breakfast as she listened to her mother talk; most of it was boring until she got to the part about Yusuke. "So, that's what they are planning to do. This Prince Koenma has been trying to figure you out my dear. But if I know his father like I do, then he'll most likely let his son learn on his own with a little help of course." Kunloon finished as Kagome handed the empty plates to her.  
  
"Well, I gotta go I don't want to be late this time. I know things are going to be quite interesting today. Since Yusuke is going to be there. This is gonna be a good day I can already tell." Kagome cheerfully stated as she kissed her mother goodbye and hugging Shippou saying "Be good now." Kagome grabbed her pack by the stairs and walked out the door, skipping down the steps of the shrine she made her way towards school. Kagome saw Yuri, Ayumi and Yuka walking so she decided the silent approach to startle them. It worked. "Hey! Baby going my way she said in a deep husky voice that made it sound like a drunken beggar. The girls turned saying "Ewwwh!" There eyes all lit up when they saw Kagome's hand over her mouth trying to keep from laughing. "Kagome! Your back!" they all cheered.  
  
"That almost sounded to real, if you know what I mean." Yuka stated as she playfully slapped Kagome's arm. "I couldn't resist, after running into my cousin I got this sudden urge to play pranks on people." Kagome stated as she looked at her friends gawking at her. "Anyways its nice seeing you back and so happy. I know Hojo will be happy knowing your back from China he's been so love sick wanting to visit you. Which reminds me to ask, I hope you don't mind me, us prying Kagome? Are you cured? Because, well you look so good." Yuri questioned then stated as the girls gave her a questioning look. "Not that way you perverts, get your mind from the gutter. Geesh. But seriously Kagome you look fine its like you were never sick so did the doctors in China really cure you?"  
  
Kagome was lost at the question she knew she was going to kill Ji-Chan for lying again. "It wasn't so much the doctors that cured me it was the certain herbs I found that only grew in China and well as you can see I am cured. After graduation, I plan on traveling. I made enough money from the herbs I found to help me on my way. Oh! Before I forget I want you to know something!" Kagome stated she hated lying but she had to say something to cover Ji-Chan's stories and now she had to tell them about Shippou. "What is it, I know it's about Hojo right?" Ayumi questioned.  
  
"Kami no! Not Hojo again, when will you guys learn that I don't like him like that. I have an adopted son named Shippou! There I said it!" All three girls looked at Kagome to see if she was telling the truth, and to their amazement, they could not see any ill actions indicating a lie. "Wow, Kagome you adopted a boy!" Yuri shouted as Ayumi and Yuka said. "Way to go Kagome, but how do you manage." They cried out. "I know its seems hard but actually its easy, and I love him more than anything. Come on were going to be late, we'll talk about this again later alright. Let's just get to school." Kagome had stated, as she began to sprint off in the direction of the school turning back she said. "What are you waiting for come on."  
  
Kagome cheerfully shouted, as she began to hum a soft tune she heard over the radio. "Hey! Wait for us Ka-go-me!" Yuri shouted. Kagome turned and smiled brightly at her friends and began to skip muttering slow Polk's. The rest of the walk to school was nothing but mindless chatter about who and guess what's . Kagome sighed as they finally got to the school gates a sudden feeling of being watched crept up her spine. Kagome already knew who they were. Quickly stating "I'll see you later, I have to go to the office and check in." Kagome darted from her friends only to be tackled by no other than Hojo, which had caused her to fall on butt with a thump. "Oh, please forgive me, I didn't "Hojo stopped in mid-sentience seeing it was Kagome who now laid upon the ground sputtering curses to the idiot who knocked her down for the second time in two days.  
  
"Kagome, I am really sorry. I didn't see you, are you alright, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Hojo quickly apologized helping Kagome off the ground. "No, I'm fine Hojo really, what possessed you to do that anyways." Kagome questioned then seeing the oval shaped ball in his hand she quickly derived a conclusion. "Football! I didn't think you liked football Hojo, but then again I could be wrong." Kagome stated as Hojo gave her a warm smile saying I don't but my friends asked me to catch and throw a few rounds with them before school. It's not my thing as you realize." Hojo stated as he threw the ball back to his friends.  
  
Hojo held Kagome's hand while he picked up her backpack, "Since today is a new day Kagome will you join me for lunch and perhaps after school we could go catch that movie I was talking about?" Kagome looked at him with such disappointment thinking 'He never gives up does he, way to possessive, demanding and clueless.' Kagome looked at him while he held her hand as he pulled her close giving her a hug. You could here the Oooo's and Awh's on the school grounds along with a growl. Kagome quickly removed herself from his embrace saying. "Well, it's sweet of you Hojo but I gotta go perhaps another time. See you later, bye!" Kagome relayed as she made a dash for the doors leading to the classrooms and lockers.  
  
Hojo stood stunned for a moment wondering what had just happened, he smiled devilishly turning and walked towards the doors Kagome had just ran through. Kagome actually thought about hurting the next person that knocked her down or any guy that tried to hug her in front of the student body. Kagome fussed with her lock when she finally got it opened she sensed Yusuke and his friend approach her. Without even looking at them she said, "Why if it's not the I'll be back jerk of a cousin and his absentminded friend! Yusuke, Suuichi what brings you here?" Kagome made it sound pleasing as possible. Kurama knew different as did Yoko. Did she just call us absentminded? Yoko snapped, wanting to teach this Kitsune her place.  
  
Suuichi not wanting to fight gave in and said We were and she has every right to be mad at us so stop bickering and lets see how things go. I don't want to upset her or make her mad, remember we need to make peace before we can actually become....Mates? Yoko interrupted. No, friends! Stay on track will you Yoko. Suuichi stated. I am on track, you're the one who is off a bit, but I can fix that! Yoko proudly stated. "Hey! Kagome how did you know it was us." Yusuke replied thinking he caught Kagome. There was no way she could have known that they would be attending. "That's to easy Yusuke! Don't think I didn't know you were coming here, I've been expecting it since my mother warned me!" Kagome shot back while looking at his face with that odd expression he always got when stumped.  
  
"Yusuke why are you and your friend really here? I know it's not like you miss me already, since You're the One, Who left Keiko, Shippou and I at the ice cream parlor! So how can I help you Mr. Urimeshi and Mr. Minamino?" They both looked at her with sad eyes and Suuichi took the time to speak up while Yoko ranted about making her submit to him and only him knowing his counterpart would soon agree. "Please forgive us Kagome! We actually had some business to take care of. I apologize that we did not return Yusuke in time." Suuichi said in an innocent warm tone that actually made Kagome smile on the inside. 'Good, at least he apologizes and look at those eyes oh, my Kami, their beautiful. What am I saying down Kagome this is not the time to get all emotional over a guy, yeah but he's so cute and.' Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Yusuke spoke up. "Kagome, I am really sorry, Suuichi is right. Please forgive us!" Yusuke pleaded as he knelt on one knee grabbing her hands in his cupping them together begging her to forgive them.  
  
"Alright, alright! If that's what it takes you to stop groveling at my feet, then I accept and you're forgiven this time. But don't think for one moment that you are off the hook Yusuke and that goes for you as well Suuichi." Kagome beamed up and down at her cousin as he raised himself off his knees and dusted off his pants. Yusuke hugged Kagome saying "You know I would not have done that especially in front of people, but you are the one exception and I love you Kagome." Yusuke swore under breath only for her however Kurama smiled knowing he just made in impression on Kagome. 'At least it's a beginning.' Kurama thought. "So why are you here?" Kagome re stated her question. "Oh, well I wanted to spend more time with you since school will be out in two weeks we had our mothers transfer us here. Before you ask Kagome Suuichi had to come, I just couldn't leave him to his fan club you know." Kagome looked at both with a smile thinking 'yeah and your gay' before she could finish the thought Yusuke continued. "And no he's not my boyfriend if that's what your thinking." Yusuke replied before Kagome could voice the question that gleamed over her face.  
  
Kagome laughed saying "You know me to well Yusuke, but you have to admit that since you two are close, I wouldn't be surprised if either of you were that way." Kagome chuckled on the inside knowing it was funny. "What no way! How could you say, that I Yusuke Urimeshi would go that route!" Yusuke pouted as he stiffened up and began to act manly to prove himself as he listened to Kurama and Kagome speak. "Oh my that's a first, good one Kagome, I had not expected that one coming and to suggest that I would, especially with Yusuke!" Kurama voiced with a small cough like laugh. Yoko told Kurama I'll show her gay! Let me at her Suuichi, I swear she will see just how gay I can be.  
  
At this time Suuichi reached his hand out and took Kagome's right hand by surprise raising the dainty hand up to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on her knuckles as he rubbed circles upon the palm of her hand. Kagome stood stunned for a moment just watching his actions as she began to feel suddenly aroused not wanting to cause a scene she removed her hand from Suuichi's grasp and stated. "I'm sorry Suuichi, I thank you for being a gentleman, unlike someone, but I can't. I just can't." Kagome stammered as Yusuke looked on in horror waiting for Kurama to be slapped yet nothing. Yoko tried to convince Suuichi to let him out he could smell her arousal and it was driving him insane. I know of your libidous nature Yoko so you don't have to tell me. I am sorry but I just can't let you take over until she's out of heat. Suuichi explained to Yoko.  
  
Damn you Suuichi, I want to mate and its perfectly natural to do so. But I got stuck with you and you never once rutted with a female or even a male for that matter. I will have her trust that my dear counterpart. That I will. With that said Yoko became silent. "Well if you guys don't mind I'll be going to class now. See you around Yusuke! Bye Suuichi!" Kagome said as she headed for class leaving the boys to themselves when a group of girls just happened to be watching the trio talk. After Kagome left that's when they made their move. "Why hello! You two must be the new students Urimeshi and Minamino?" Kari a short girl with shoulder length hair and brown eyes stated. "Yeah, so what's it to you!" Yusuke replied as his eyes went wide seeing the girl who looked like Keiko.  
  
"Well I am Keanna and the girls behind me are the welcoming party. Its our duty to see that the new students get to know the school grounds as well as whom to hang with! And that girl Kagome Higurashi is not one you should be hanging around she just might pass one of her diseases to you, it's a known fact that Kagome is sick, weak and not much to look at." Keanna stated, as the girls giggled. "Did you just state that Kagome Higurashi is leper of some sort, weak and plain, that we should not hang around her." Suuichi asked innocently as Yusuke was about to go off on the girl for saying something like that about his cousin. "Yes, she has so many diseases that no doctor can cure her and no one wants to be around someone who is sickly and weak. So why don't I show you handsome boys around Hummm!" Keanna purred as she inched closer to Yusuke and the others circled Suuichi.  
  
"What do you mean sick, and weak for that matter! For your information Kagome is well, beautiful and stronger than any of you, so I suggest you leave before I lose my cool. I never hit a girl but, You are asking for it girly." Yusuke stated curling his fists trying to control his anger at the idiotic notions the girl blurted out. Kurama looked at Yusuke seeing his temper rise and him fighting himself to stay cool suggested to the girls."I am sorry to disappoint you girls, however Yusuke and I already know the school grounds and as to hang with, I'm sure you have better things to do with your time and as for Kagome, she is a dear friend of mine, and Yusuke's cousin! So I suggest you wash your mouth out with soap since it reeks from mis-information. If you would now excuse us ladies." Suuichi calmly stated while Yoko grew angry at the thought that Kagome's considered sickly, weak and plain the nerve of those ningens.  
  
The boys pushed their way through the crowd of girls making their way to their first class of the day which Suuichi shared with Kagome in fact all his classes were with Kagome and he only two with both of them. Keanna and her small troop of girls were stunned by their language, but didn't let it faze them they were after all the welcoming committee so they to departed for class looking for more new comers even though Keanna seemed somewhat disappointed. The day was going by smoothly knowing Suuichi was in most of her classes. (I will not state what part anyone plays in, for my memory of the play is vague.) Kagome couldn't help but smile knowing that Literature class was quite interesting when Sensei Titogoshu had the class perform skits from Shakespeare's plays. Kagome was paired up with Suuichi, Hojo and Kulaan, in Mac Beth it was the most fun she had in a long time and the kiss Suuichi gave her seemed more than just an act and she let herself feel the passion of the kiss, it definitely held more than just a skits kiss. Kagome found her feelings for the Kitsune to be more on a friendly basis in fact she didn't hold much of a grudge on him as before.  
  
Kagome left the Literature class with the speed of a true youkai, not wanting to face Suuichi after that kiss. Kagome walked down the halls feeling a little bit flushed when she rounded the corner where she met up with Yuri and Yuka who were talking about the two new kids in school and how handsome they were. "Man those guys are just so hot! I want the tall blacked haired one or maybe the other short one or even the red headed one damn their all so cute." Yuka said as Kagome walked up behind them saying. "Who's the cute guy or should I say guys your talking about, and don't tell me its Hojo!" Kagome said giggling to her friends. "You mean you don't know, oh my Kagome their just so damn cute. Every girl wants them to be their boyfriend and I don't blame them. They even put poor Hojo to shame." Yuri sighed. "Yeah, I remember one of them but I can't place where I have seen him before." Yuka stated wondering. "Oh for Kami's sake, you're not talking about Yusuke and Suuichi please tell me your not." Girls both looked at Kagome and Yuka shouted. "Huh hun but there is also that other new kid that's been here for a week now Meno Sigoshi he's such a dream, tall and handsome why have you met them already Kagome?" Yuka said wondering and waiting for an answer.  
  
"I haven't seen this Meno person, but I do know Yusuke and Suuichi and I have seen them way to many times today besides I am surprised that you don't remember Yusuke, Yuka." Kagome questioned. "What, have I met him before and how do you know this information and I don't?" Yuka pouted as her head leaned forward onto Kagome's shoulder batting her eyelashes before Kagome shrugged her off saying "Yuka! Alright I'll confess, its as easy as one, two, three, for one Yusuke Urimeshi is...." Kagome words were cut short by no other than Yusuke and Suuichi. Who stood behind her giving her a bear hug while Suuichi smiled bright as he leaned in and kissed Kagome on the lips. "You are a hard person to find Kagome, why didn't you wait up for us!" Yusuke asked while watching Suuichi give Kagome a kiss on the lips, thinking 'Damn Fox what's he up to now, why did he kiss Kagome like that anyways?' Yusuke thought.  
  
Yuka and Yuri stood watching the two they were just bragging about, hug and kiss Kagome. Yuka and Yuri frowned knowing the hotties seemed to be more than friendly with Kagome. Suuichi was quite pleased with Kagome's reaction as the two girls watched the scene before them and hearing Yusuke speak saying that Kagome was hard to find and why she didn't wait for them, as he hugged her and Suuichi kissed Kagome. Their little world just got bigger hearing Kagome's reply. "Yusuke let go of me you hentai and you Suuichi what gives? What do you guys want?" Kagome stated firmly as she struggled out of Yusuke's grasp and away from the love struck Fox. "Why? Can't I just hug my cousin and have lunch with her." Yusuke pouted. "That hurt right here!" Yusuke pointed to his now broken heart earning him a slap on the arm for his pouting remark.  
  
"Forgive me Kagome, I wanted to make certain that the kiss in class seemed to passionate as the plays lyrics that had us spellbound. This kiss seemed more passionate and less of a playful kiss if you know what I mean besides your lips are of a fine wine you should be proud of those kissable pouting lips of yours." Suuichi said in a smooth mellow voice that made Kagome sweat with anticipation wondering what his next move would be as Yuri spoke up saying. "Shoot Kagome, you always get the hot guys, so that means your two timing Hojo! KAGOME, SHAME ON YOU!!! What will poor Hojo say? Besides if Suuichi is a friend that kisses you like that then I wouldn't mind having him as a closer friend!" Yuri smiled perversely giving the hint to Suuichi who only looked at her for a moment before returning his eyes to Kagome stating. "I'm sorry, but I am rather fond of Kagome and she has my full attention and nothing could deter me. You must forgive me if I decline your offer for I do not believe in that kind of friendship." Suuichi stated politely. "It was worth a shot, but hey what are you going to do about Hojo? He's expecting you to eat with him at lunch you know!" Yuka excitedly stated wondering what Kagome would do.  
  
"What me two timing, I never liked Hojo that way and you know that, its not my fault he's so dense. He doesn't comprehend that I don't want someone who lacks spunk and manliness. Come on lets go before we miss lunch completely! Yusuke, Suuichi you coming or not?" Kagome questioned as she and the giggling girls Yuka and Yuri followed at Kagome's side. "Hey wait up will you its not like I have demonic speed you know." Yusuke retorted as Kurama peered at him and to Kagome who turned with acknowledgement written on her face slowing her pace as did Yuka and Yuri. Yusuke and Kurama caught up with Kagome and the girls who were talking about Hojo and how upset he would be knowing Kagome has another heartthrob chasing her around. Yusuke put his arm around Kagome's shoulder while Suuichi put his arm around Kagome's waist releasing some of his scent of marking her so other youkai knew to stay away from her that she has been taken. Yusuke and Kurama looked at one another confirming their intentions. Kagome only sighed knowing it couldn't get any worse or could it. After retrieving their meals the group sat down to eat when Yuka saw Ayumi calling her over to their table. The three girls chatted about homework and what they would do after graduation. When it came for Kagome to answer all she said was. "Shippou and I are going to travel a bit and see the world before I make any hasty decisions on our future. Besides, I know I am needed elsewhere I can feel it." Kagome suggested to the girls knowing Yusuke and Suuichi heard quite well.  
  
"So where will you head first Kagome?" Suuichi asked. "Perhaps in time, I'll see all of Japan then check out all the great lands of Europe, Asia, the America's, and my personal favorite Africa." Kagome cheerfully smiled while her mind was on how much the room smelled of roses instead of the everyday smell of cafeteria food. Everyone's lunch was interrupted by two tall male figures standing over Kagome and Yuri. One being Hojo and the other Meno. Ayumi, and Yuka smiled bright seeing them walk over to their table. "Hello, Kagome!" Hojo stated as he introduced Meno to Kagome and her friends. Kurama sniffed not liking the boy introduced as Meno, he was in fact a Neko youkai disguising himself as a human. Meno noticed Kurama and Yusuke as he took a step forward challenging them as he stepped up to Kagome taking her hand and placing a light kiss upon it before releasing it and acknowledging the other two girls in a similar fashion. Meno could smell Kurama's scent on Kagome and knew he was marking her and he began to think on how to deter that minor problem. Hojo spoke up saying "May we join you and your friends Kagome?" He smiled so bright it almost blinded you.  
  
Yuka, Yuri and Ayumi scooted over to make room having three of the hottest guys at their table would sure score some points for later gossip. When Kagome didn't reply and having her friends take the opportunity to move, giving Hojo and Meno permission for them to join, so they sat down. Meno now sat on one side of Kagome while Kurama sat on the other along with Yuka. On the other side was Yuri, Hojo, Ayumi, and Yusuke. Things began to get interesting when Meno asked questions about her illness and if she was cured, and how did she remain a top student while being away. Kurama narrowed his eyes as Hojo talked to Kagome and Yuri when Yusuke spoke up saying "You know Kuram...I mean Suuichi, I don't get why a low level...." Yusuke was cut off by Kagome saying "Well, it was nice meeting you Meno, but I have to go! I'll see you later Yusuke and don't pick fights with anyone you hear me! Ayumi, Yuka, Yuri don't you have some things to take care of like." Kagome suggested towards the three girls who remained silent, wanting the attention Kagome seemed to get from all four boys.  
  
Kagome removed her arm from Suuichi's grasp who, seemed to cling to her after that kiss in class. Standing she said, "Oh well, I guess I'm the one that had something to take care of. Enjoy the rest of your lunch! You girls behave yourselves. I don't want to hear how four boys were overpowered and disheveled by three hentai girls." Kagome giggled as each threw a carrot stick at Kagome for her remark, earning a chuckle from Meno and Yusuke. Suuichi looked at Kagome as Hojo spoke to Kagome before she could walk away from him. "Kagome, I am really sorry about this morning I didn't mean what happened earlier. I hope your not leaving because your still angry with me." Hojo's face dropped knowing Kagome was still mad. "I'm not mad nor am I leaving because of what happened. So relax a bit, I have business to take care of." Kagome stated as she smiled a genuine smile towards him making him relax looking down at Suuichi she sighed saying she would see him and Yusuke later smiling she turned and walked away. Kagome had to get away from the boys, for some reason her hormones began to kick in again she felt her body flush her senses told her that the boy Meno was a Neko youkai and that look he gave her, there was more to it than just being friendly. Kagome made it to her locker going through her History folder making sure all of her notes were there for the quiz she would have after her gym class. Kagome sighed knowing that today of all days was the obstacle course which seemed harsh and hard to pass, now only seemed to easy. She knew it was going to get tough controlling her abilities but she would not hold them back.  
  
Kagome thought long and hard about the day's events having her cousin here was actually not that bad considering all the things that had happened. The thought of what Yusuke said brought her thinking that name and where had she heard it before. 'Kuram., I wonder if there was more to it. Could Yusuke be calling him a nickname? I find out later I guess.' Kagome gathered her P.T. outfit and her History book along with her folder and book bag stuffing everything in, Kagome then closed her locker only to see Meno walking down the hall towards her. {Meanwhile with Yusuke and Kurama.} Kagome had left the table walking out of the cafeteria when Kurama spoke to Yusuke. "Yusuke, is something bothering Kagome? She seemed a bit flustered! I wonder what made her want to leave. Perhaps we should join her and make sure she is feeling well." Kurama stated as Yusuke gave him a questioning look. "She's fine Suuichi don't worry about it. Knowing Kagome the way that I do she probably had to use the restroom is all. She always say taking care of business when she has to go!" Yusuke smiled while he ate his meatball sub. (I know they actually don't eat American stuff in Japanese schools but they do now.)  
  
"I believe your friend Kagome was more than flustered, she seemed annoyed and determined as well." Meno said in a cocky attitude knowing Kurama and Yusuke knew what he was talking about. "Hey, that reminds me!" Yuri spoke up. "Are you Kagome's boyfriend or are you just playing her?" Yuri faced Suuichi with no expression written on her face. "No, I am not her boyfriend, but my intentions are clear that I want her to be.." Suuichi was cut off by Yoko finishing his last words. "My Mate!!!" Yoko spoke proudly. Shut up Yoko I was talking if these humans find out that I have a split personality and talking to myself, they'll want to send us to a funny farm. So be quite. Suuichi reasoned with Yoko. "You want Kagome to your what?" Everyone at the table was now looking at him and questioning his answer. So he did his best to lie. "My Mate, my girlfriend, my dame, and so forth. I saw how men in Australia call their women friends mates in fact I think they call everyone mates for that matter. However, yes, I want Kagome to be my girlfriend, if she will accept me. Kagome is rather touchy on the subject so I won't pressure her into something she doesn't want." Suuichi smiled bright. "You want to be her boyfriend, I believe Kagome is mine! I've been supporting her and caring for her for the past three years why would you think she would go for someone like you!" Hojo pointed out. Everyone looked at Hojo while Yuri and Ayumi spoke up at the same time. "Kagome is not some piece of meat."  
  
When Yuri stated. "Yeah, what gives you the right to say she's yours. And here I thought you were different Hojo, but you seem to be like all the rest." Yuri frowned at the now ashamed Hojo. "I'm sorry about that I didn't mean it the way it sounded. Forgive me!" Hojo politely stated. Meno spoke up saying. "This is nice and all, but I gotta get ready for gym class. Nice meeting you all." With that said Meno left. While Suuichi, Yusuke were bombarded with questions from Hojo asking who they are and why they transferred to the school. {Back With Kagome} Kagome turned and began to walk quickly down the hall away from Meno. Kagome did not want to talk to him for some reason he sent chills up her spine in warning of an upcoming danger. Meno had seen Kagome turn and walk away briskly wondering if she knew he was there for her, to take her by submission or by force to his older brother Lord Kurokawa (Dark River) of the Southern Lands of Makai. Meno believed she was nothing but a mere human a year ago, but that all changed when he witnessed her power and how she disappeared while at her shrine when she had not left its surroundings. Kagome was a puzzle to him and he wanted to find out why? Kagome would not elude him this time his mind made up he sped towards her in hopes to catch her alone for his interrogation, he would not dare take her now, not when the Fox and the Spirit Detective were here, he would wait to take Kagome on another day.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Ok! People out with the bats and begin beating the author. I know it has been a while since I had updated I've been working on chapters and as you probably noticed this one was longer than the others. My computer is gone for the meantime, but a friend was kind enough to let me use his and his service. To bad he's not a fan like us. Oh well to each their own I always say. So tell me how bad or how good I had done. I love hearing from you all even if it is a flamer. We know I am not perfect and I always try my best not to be. I want to be considered different. I also want you to check out another story I wrote called A Prophecy of Silver Love formerly known as Silver Love which is also a Inu-YYH crossover I guarantee you'll love it, a lot of action from chapters 5 and up. Well don't forget to Review.... Peace. 


End file.
